


Ressemblances

by Cybelia



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'au cours d'une enquête Henry rencontre un homme ressemblant étrangement à quelqu'un qu'il a connu dans les années 1930, son destin bascule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se situe au cours de l'unique saison, sans spoiler particulier. Ne prend pas en compte l'existence d'Adam.

Lorsque Henry arriva sur la scène de crime, le lieutenant Martinez se tenait debout près du corps, son portable à l'oreille, le regard rivé vers le balcon du 6e étage de l'immeuble voisin sur lequel se trouvait son collègue, le lieutenant Hanson. En voyant le légiste approcher, elle raccrocha et le salua.  
— Notre victime s'appelait Eduardo Castillo, 26 ans, programmeur informatique. D'après les premiers témoignages, il est tombé de son balcon un peu après 6 heures ce matin. J'aurais besoin de savoir rapidement s'il a fait ça tout seul ou si on l'y a aidé.  
Henry s'agenouilla près du corps sans vie du jeune homme d'origine hispanique, vêtu d'un boxer gris et d'un débardeur blanc.  
— En résumé, vous voulez savoir s'il s'agit d'un meurtre, d'un suicide ou d'un accident, lança le légiste en commençant son examen.  
— Tout à fait. Hanson est chez lui. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte mais pas non plus de note ou de lettre indiquant qu'il aurait volontairement mis fin à ses jours.  
— À première vue, il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide.  
Jo s'accroupit à côté de lui et il lui désigna les jambes de leur victime.  
— Vous voyez ces marques ? Elles proviennent du choc de l'arrière de ses mollets contre la rambarde du balcon au moment de sa chute.  
— Ça pourrait être un accident ?  
Henry examina les mains du jeune homme, puis secoua la tête.  
— Il semble avoir des fibres sous les ongles… Je ne peux rien affirmer avec certitudes tant que je ne les aurais pas analysées… et tant que je n'aurai pas pratiqué l'autopsie. Cependant, il est à peu près certain qu'il n'est pas tombé seul de son balcon.  
— Ok ! Ça me suffit pour lancer l'enquête.

***

Henry releva la tête de son microscope au moment où Jo entrait dans la morgue. Lucas finissait de refermer le corps et le légiste se demanda ce qui avait pris autant de temps au lieutenant pour les rejoindre. Au moment où il allait le lui demander, elle l'interrogea :  
— Alors ?  
— Les fibres provenant de sous les ongles de notre victime sont un mélange de coton et de polyester de couleur grise comme on en trouve dans beaucoup de vêtements de prêt-à-porter.  
— Donc, ça ne nous apprend rien sur notre tueur tant que nous n'avons pas d'élément de comparaison. Et du côté de l'autopsie ?  
Henry se leva et se dirigea vers le corps.  
— Ce jeune homme était en parfaite santé. Il aurait donc dû être en mesure de se défendre contre une personne qui voulait le faire tomber de son balcon.  
— Ce qui veut dire qu'il connaissait sûrement son agresseur. J'ai fait quelques recherches avant de venir : fils unique, ses parents sont morts il y a cinq ans dans un accident de voiture. Il n'avait aucune autre famille. Il vivait seul et ses voisins disent qu'il ne recevait jamais personne chez lui. Du moins, à leur connaissance.  
— Vous disiez qu'il était programmeur informatique ? Il travaillait à domicile ?  
— Non. Il était employé par Phoenix Games, une société de conception de jeux vidéos dont les bureaux sont situés à Brooklyn. J'allais justement m'y rendre. Vous venez ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans des bureaux ultra-modernes dissimulés au cœur d'un immeuble ancien. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme blonde à l'air affligé.  
— Bonjour, Alice Perkins, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis… j'étais l'une des collègues d'Eduardo. La nouvelle de sa mort nous a tous anéantis. Alex… notre patron, Alexander Crowley, a rassemblé tout le monde en salle de conférence. Il m'a demandé de vous conduire à son bureau. Il vous rejoindra dès qu'il aura terminé.  
Jo et Henry la suivirent le long d'un couloir. Ils aperçurent un peu plus loin un groupe de personnes dans une grande pièce entièrement vitrée, semblant écouter avec attention un homme blond qui leur tournait le dos. L'homme était plutôt grand, bien bâti et vêtu d'une façon décontractée mais élégante : jean noir et chemise blanche. La jeune femme les amena jusqu'à une porte. Au moment où elle l'ouvrait et leur faisait signe d'entrer, son regard se porta derrière eux. Henry se retourna machinalement et se figea.

_Flashback – Central Park – mai 1932_

La Grande Dépression avait jeté des familles entières à la rue. Le parc accueillait plusieurs dizaines de milliers de constructions précaires dans lesquelles hommes, femmes et enfants vivaient dans l'espoir de voir un jour leur situation s'améliorer.

Henry passait ses journées à Hooverville, nom donné à ces endroits où ceux qui n'avaient plus rien parvenaient tant bien que mal à survivre. Au fil des décennies, il avait amassé suffisamment d'argent pour vivre sans avoir besoin de se faire payer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il soignait gratuitement tous ceux qui voulaient bien de son aide.

Ce matin-là, il sortait d'une cabane où il venait d'examiner deux enfants souffrant de malnutrition lorsqu'il fut abordé par un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années.  
— Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, êtes-vous le médecin dont tout le monde parle ?  
— Je pense l'être, en effet.  
— Pourriez-vous venir examiner ma mère ? Elle a de la fièvre et elle tousse depuis plusieurs jours mais ce matin, elle était trop faible pour se lever.  
— Je vous suis.  
Alors qu'ils traversaient le campement, Henry demanda :  
— Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
— Gabriel Wyatt. Ma mère, c'est Amelia.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une construction en tôles dont la porte n'était qu'un simple rideau de toile épaisse. Une fois à l'intérieur, le médecin embrassa l'unique pièce d'un seul regard. Au fond se trouvaient deux lits de fortune dont l'un était occupé par une femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années, apparemment endormie. Les deux chaises et la table semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Le coin cuisine ne comportait qu'un réchaud et quelques ustensiles posés à même le sol. Gabriel approcha une chaise du lit où reposait sa mère. Alors qu'il s'y asseyait, Henry remarqua le cadre photo que la femme serrait contre sa poitrine. Le cliché représentait un couple, deux petites filles et un garçonnet. Il devina très vite qu'il s'agissait là de la famille Wyatt avant la Dépression et se demanda où se trouvaient le père et les sœurs aînées du jeune Gabriel. Celui-ci s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du lit, à même le sol, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. La femme ouvrit des yeux brillants de fièvre qu'elle posa d'abord sur son fils, puis sur Henry.  
— Maman, j'ai ramené le docteur. Il va t'examiner.  
Elle hocha la tête et referma les yeux tandis qu'Henry commençait à l'ausculter. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour émettre un diagnostic : elle présentait tous les symptômes d'une pneumonie aiguë. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit signe à Gabriel de le suivre à l'extérieur. À peine furent-ils dehors que le jeune homme souffla :  
— Elle ne va pas s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas, Docteur ?  
Il semblait à la fois triste et résigné.  
— Je suis désolé… soupira Henry. J'aurais aimé vous dire le contraire, mais son état ne peut qu'empirer.  
Il avait beau être médecin depuis un siècle et demi, il était toujours aussi frustré lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à sauver l'un de ses patients. Gabriel se laissa tomber sur un banc proche et leva les yeux vers lui.  
— Vous pensez qu'il lui reste combien de temps ?  
— Difficile à dire. Quelques semaines, peut-être un peu plus…  
Henry s'assit à côté de lui et, un peu malgré lui, il se mit à détailler le visage du jeune homme. Il avait déjà remarqué, dès que Gabriel l'avait abordé, la couleur particulière de ses yeux hétérochromes, l'un bleu, l'autre vert. En l'observant attentivement, Henry se rendit compte que le blond devait être plus proche des trente ans que des vingt. Il avait une silhouette fine mais musclée qui se devinait sous ses vêtements grisâtres usés jusqu'à la corde.  
— Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
Le jeune homme répondit d'un hochement de tête.  
— J'ai remarqué la photographie que tient votre mère. Où se trouvent les autres membres de votre famille ?  
Gabriel soupira profondément avant de répondre :  
— Mes sœurs sont mariées et vivent à Philadelphie toutes les deux. Elles ont la chance d'avoir des époux qui peuvent encore subvenir à leurs besoins. Quant à mon père… il travaillait à Wall Street… il a tout perdu lors du Krach de 29. Et il ne l'a pas supporté… il s'est suicidé peu après Noël cette année-là.  
Henry s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir abordé le sujet. Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de Gabriel.  
— Ma mère et moi vivons ici depuis lors. Je travaille de temps en temps sur des chantiers ou sur les docks, ce qui nous permet de manger peut-être plus souvent que d'autres. J'ai trouvé du travail sur un cargo et je suis parti trois mois en mer. Lorsque je suis revenu, la semaine dernière, elle était déjà très malade.  
— Je ne peux pas la guérir, mais je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'elle souffre le moins possible.  
— Merci, Docteur.  
Henry suivit des yeux Gabriel alors qu'il retournait chez lui, plus touché par la douleur du jeune homme qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

_Fin Flashback_

— Henry ? Ça va ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.  
Il jeta un bref coup d’œil vers Jo qui le considérait d'un air inquiet, puis reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Henry sentit son pouls accélérer.  
_Hétérochromie… bleu et vert…_  
Une brève expression de surprise passa dans les yeux du jeune homme blond, dilatant ses pupilles. Il serra la main tendue de Jo en se présentant :  
— Alexander Crowley.  
— Je suis le Lieutenant Martinez et voici le Docteur Morgan, notre médecin légiste. Nous sommes ici à propos d'Eduardo Castillo.  
Il les fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte vitrée derrière lui. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre place en face d'eux.  
— C'est terrible… j'ai encore du mal à y croire…  
Henry avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Sa ressemblance avec Gabriel Wyatt était trop frappante pour être une coïncidence. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas semblables, même si, au premier abord, c'était leurs traits communs qui avaient déclenché la remontée de ce souvenir.  
Alors que Jo commençait à poser ses questions, Henry se força à se focaliser sur l'enquête. Il aurait tout le temps d'éclaircir le mystère « Alexander Crowley » plus tard.  
— Eduardo Castillo travaillait pour vous depuis longtemps ?  
— Presque cinq ans, mais nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance. C'était mon meilleur ami…  
Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux et il les essuya d'un revers de manche, visiblement embarrassé.  
— Eduardo était très doué dans son domaine. Nous nous sommes perdu de vue quelques temps, lorsqu'il était au MIT. Quand il en est sorti, j'ai été surpris qu'il veuille bosser pour ma petite société.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Il était vraiment brillant. Il aurait pu sans mal intégrer une boîte beaucoup plus prestigieuse – et qui paye mieux que moi. Le jour où il m'a appelé pour me demander si j'avais un boulot pour lui, j'ai cru qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté de l'avoir engagé.  
— Avait-il des problèmes avec un collègue ? Ou un client ?  
— Non, tout le monde l'adorait. Il n'était pas du genre bavard, préférant les ordinateurs aux personnes, mais si quelqu'un avait besoin d'un coup de main, il répondait toujours présent. Pour ce qui est des clients, c'est Alice et moi qui nous en chargeons.  
Henry intervint :  
— Avait-il une petite amie ?  
Il remarqua que le jeune homme ne le regardait pas dans les yeux lorsqu'il répondit :  
— Pas à ma connaissance. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il était plutôt réservé. Et il passait tout son temps à bosser sur des nouveaux jeux.  
Jo nota quelque chose dans son carnet avant de reprendre :  
— Il travaillait aussi chez lui ?  
— Étrangement non. Il préférait rester ici très tard le soir ou même le week-end. Et il ne m'a jamais demandé de lui payer ses heures supplémentaires.  
— En résumé, c'était un employé modèle.  
Le ton du lieutenant était suspicieux mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.  
— On peut dire ça. Il va beaucoup nous manquer.  
— Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?  
Alexander soupira avant de répondre :  
— Hier soir, quand j'ai quitté le bureau. Il finissait ses sauvegardes du jour.  
— Et où étiez-vous ce matin entre 6h et 6h15 ?  
— Chez moi… seul… Je me préparais pour venir travailler. Vos collègues m'ont prévenu pour Eduardo quand je suis arrivé ici, vers 7h.  
Elle jeta un bref regard à Henry avant de se lever.  
— Merci de nous avoir reçus. Et toutes nos condoléances.  
— Merci à vous. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez la moindre question.  
— Avant de partir, pouvons-nous parler à vos employés ?  
— Bien sûr.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Henry et Jo quittèrent les locaux de Phoenix Games. Ils avaient interrogé toutes les personnes présentes mais aucun ne semblait avoir un mobile pour tuer Eduardo Castillo. La plupart des alibis seraient faciles à vérifier sauf pour ceux des gens qui, comme Alexander Crowley, vivaient seuls.  
Une fois dans la voiture, la jeune femme se tourna vers son partenaire.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Vous avez une attitude bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.  
Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité. Alors, il biaisa.  
— Crowley ressemble juste beaucoup à un homme que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais plus jeune.  
Jo mit le contact et démarra.  
— Vous deviez vraiment tenir à lui, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Henry ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de Gabriel avec elle. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Abigail ou à Abraham. Gabriel était son jardin secret et il le resterait.

_Flashback – Central Park – juin 1932_

Alors qu'il approchait de chez les Wyatt, l'instinct d'Henry l'avertit avant même que sa conscience ait compris ce qui se passait. Il poussa le rideau et entra sans bruit dans la petite demeure. Là, sur son lit, Amelia Wyatt reposait enfin en paix, délivrée de sa souffrance. Henry ne vit pas immédiatement Gabriel, puis il le remarqua enfin, assis par-terre dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé dans son chagrin. Il s'approcha doucement, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le jeune homme le fixa de ses yeux rougis mais déjà secs.  
— Elle est partie dans la nuit, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par trop de pleurs.  
— Toutes mes condoléances. Je vais prévenir les pompes funèbres…  
Alors qu'il allait se relever, Gabriel lui attrapa le bras et le supplia :  
— Restez avec moi… s'il vous plaît… juste un moment…  
La détresse du jeune homme lui déchira le cœur.  
— Je suis là… Je serai là tant que vous aurez besoin de moi.  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Gabriel fondit à nouveau en larmes. Henry l'attira contre lui, le berçant longuement dans ses bras alors qu'il épanchait son chagrin. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre les siens. Il aurait aimé être capable de fermer son cœur afin de ne plus avoir mal à chaque fois qu'une personne dont il était proche mourrait. Il en était cependant incapable. Et, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Gabriel près d'un mois plus tôt, une étrange attraction s'était exercée sur lui.

Au bout d'un très long moment, Gabriel se dégagea de son étreinte, l'air embarrassé.  
— Je suis désolé…  
— Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends.  
Henry jeta un bref coup d’œil vers le corps sans vie d'Amelia. Gabriel suivit son regard en soupirant.  
— Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester à New York…  
Le cœur d'Henry manqua un battement. Un affolement surprenant s'empara de lui à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir le blond. Il se força au calme avant de demander :  
— Où irez-vous ?  
Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.  
— Je pourrais peut-être me faire à nouveau embaucher sur un cargo… ou alors je pourrais juste m'éloigner de la ville. Il est peut-être plus facile de trouver du travail à la campagne qu'en ville. Les fermes doivent toujours avoir besoin de main d’œuvre, non ?  
— Je l'ignore.  
Henry prit une profonde inspiration et se releva.  
— Pour le moment, nous devrions nous occuper de l'inhumation de votre mère.  
— Je n'ai pas les moyens de lui payer des funérailles décentes, soupira Gabriel.  
— Je m'en suis déjà chargé, avoua le médecin.  
Son jeune ami lui adressa un regard surpris, puis fronça les sourcils.  
— Vous n'avez pas à payer pour…  
— Ne vous en faites pas, il ne s'agit que d'un prêt. Vous me rembourserez lorsque votre situation financière se sera améliorée.  
— J'y compte bien !  
La fierté qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux si particuliers du jeune homme réchauffa le cœur d'Henry… et réveilla en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir éprouver.

_Fin Flashback_

***

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà. La morgue était silencieuse, tous les employés étant rentrés chez eux. Henry se frotta longuement les paupières. Son esprit repartait sans cesse dans le passé, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose. S'il fermait les yeux, c'était pire. Les visages de Gabriel et d'Alexander se superposaient, le troublant encore plus.  
Il reprit le rapport qu'il tentait vainement de lire depuis plus d'une heure, mais releva bien vite la tête en entendant la porte de la morgue s'ouvrir et se refermer.  
— Docteur Morgan ?  
Avant qu'il ait pu attribuer la voix à un nom, le visage d'Alexander Crowley apparut dans la faible lumière du bureau. Henry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite alors que le jeune homme lui adressait un sourire contrit.  
— Je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tard mais… il fallait absolument que je vous voie…  
Henry, qui s'était levé à son entrée, lui fit signe de s'asseoir et fit de même.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de discuter de l'affaire avec vous, Monsieur Crowley.  
— Alex. Appelez-moi Alex, s'il vous plaît. Et je ne suis pas là pour Eduardo.  
Surpris, le légiste attendit qu'il s'explique.  
— Vous allez sûrement trouver ça dingue… j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire… jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toute cette histoire n'était… qu'une histoire, justement… quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être réel…  
Le trouble du jeune homme et ses propos énigmatiques inquiétèrent Henry. Et s'il avait deviné son secret ? Alex poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir son sac à dos et d'en tirer une épaisse enveloppe en papier kraft.  
— Mon arrière-grand-père est décédé il y a six ans. Et parmi les quelques affaires qu'il m'a léguées, il y avait ceci.  
Il sortit de l'enveloppe un carnet relié de cuir qu'Henry reconnut instantanément.  
 _Le carnet de croquis de Gabriel !_  
Alex parcourut rapidement les pages jaunies par le temps. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il contempla longuement le feuillet avant de tendre l'ouvrage à son interlocuteur. Et là, Henry crut que le temps s'était à nouveau arrêté pour lui en voyant le portrait dessiné au crayon.  
— C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il devait mentir. Dire qu'il s'agissait de son propre arrière-grand-père, accuser la génétique pour la ressemblance… il devait le faire pour protéger son secret, sa vie… pour protéger Abe… Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à encore une fois dissimuler la vérité. Il croisa une fraction de seconde le regard empli d'espoir d'Alex, ce regard si semblable à celui de Gabriel. Et il fut incapable de lui mentir.  
— Oui… c'est bien moi…  
Sa raison lui hurlait qu'il était devenu fou de dévoiler ainsi son plus grand secret à un inconnu. Mais son cœur lui soufflait qu'Alex était plus que ça, beaucoup plus. Le regard du jeune homme se fit soudainement lointain alors qu'un sourire étirait peu à peu ses lèvres.  
— J'en étais sûr ! Je savais bien que Grand'Pa Gaby n'était pas sénile !  
Henry déglutit difficilement et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
— Votre arrière-grand-père… quel était son nom ?  
— Gabriel Wyatt.  
Il pinça les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de douleur et ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard d'Alex. Celui-ci demanda d'une voix inquiète :  
— Docteur Morgan ? Vous allez bien ?  
Henry posa ses coudes sur son bureau et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre secret, je n'en parlerai à personne. J'avais juste besoin… de savoir que vous étiez bien le même Henry Morgan que mon arrière-grand-père a tant aimé.  
À ces mots, le légiste releva la tête. Alex le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, si semblable à celui de Gabriel. Henry se leva subitement, le faisant sursauter.  
— Nous ne pouvons pas parler de ça ici ! Suivez-moi !  
Il avait besoin de se retrouver dans un endroit plus sûr, là où personne ne risquerait de surprendre leur conversation. Alors, en dépit du bon sens et de la voix de la raison qui hurlait dans son crâne, il emmena Alex chez lui. Abe était parti pour plusieurs jours à un salon d'antiquaires à Miami, ils ne seraient donc pas dérangés.

***

Pendant tout le trajet dans la voiture du jeune homme, Henry avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient chez lui, il ne savait plus. Alex déclina son offre de boisson et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon. Assis sur le sofa, le légiste tentait en vain de ne pas fixer son invité qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil, face à lui.  
— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien boire ? Même pas un verre d'eau ?  
— Non, merci.  
 _Tu essayes de gagner du temps, mon vieux…_  
— Gabriel était donc votre arrière-grand-père…  
— Oui, du côté de ma mère. Quand j'étais gamin, je passais toutes mes vacances chez lui à Boston. Et il me parlait souvent de son grand amour de jeunesse qu'il avait connu pendant la Grande Dépression à New York. Innocemment, je pensais à l'époque qu'il s'agissait de mon arrière-grand-mère. Je l'ai cru jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.  
Un voile de douleur obscurcit brièvement le regard d'Alex.  
— J'avais seize ans quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay. Je l'ai caché à mon entourage pendant deux longues années. Seul Eduardo était au courant. C'est sur son épaule que j'ai pleuré mon premier chagrin d'amour lorsque le mec sur lequel je fantasmais a quitté notre lycée pour partir à l'autre bout du pays. Juste avant qu'il ne parte pour le MIT, il m'a convaincu de faire mon coming-out auprès de mes parents. J'avais choisi de leur parler au début de l'été, juste avant de partir chez Grand'Pa Gaby. Je voulais avoir une possibilité de m'éloigner d'eux si ça s'était mal passé. Ma mère l'a accepté sans problème. Mon père… il ne m'a jamais compris… même aujourd'hui, presque dix ans après, il m'en veut toujours de ne pas être « normal ».  
Même après deux siècles d'existence, Henry avait encore du mal à comprendre comment des parents pouvaient juger leur propre enfant sur son orientation sexuelle. Il avait eu le temps de voir les mœurs évoluer mais il semblait que certains étaient restés bloqués sur la mentalité du 19e siècle. Alors que lui, qui était né à la fin du 18e siècle, avait paradoxalement très bien accepté ces évolutions.  
Il reporta son attention sur Alex lorsque le jeune homme reprit :  
— Le lendemain de mon coming-out, je suis donc parti pour Boston. Grand'Pa Gaby m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Je pensais qu'il ne savait rien mais il m'a vite détrompé. Ma mère l'avait appelé pour le prévenir. Il savait donc… et il ne me jugeait pas. Au contraire. C'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a enfin révélé l'identité de son premier grand amour.  
Henry sentit son cœur battre la chamade une nouvelle fois. Et les souvenirs affluèrent…

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback – Central Park – 19 Août 1932_

Henry essuya d'un revers de la manche la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il faisait lourd, d'énormes nuages couvraient le ciel, prémices de l'orage. Il pressa le pas, espérant arriver à l'abri avant que les gouttes ne commencent à tomber. Lorsqu'il poussa la toile pour entrer chez Gabriel, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'endroit désert. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore quitté New York. Il avait trouvé du travail sur les docks, ce qui lui permettait de subsister et, surtout de rembourser petit à petit la dette qu'il avait envers le médecin. Celui-ci avait eu beau lui affirmer plusieurs fois que ça n'était pas urgent, son jeune ami avait insisté pour tout lui payer avant d'enfin quitter la ville. 

Les deux hommes se retrouvaient régulièrement le soir, après que le médecin ait terminé sa tournée dans le parc. Au fil des jours, les sentiments d'Henry envers Gabriel étaient devenus de plus en plus forts, et, surtout, de plus en plus explicites. Le médecin ne comptait plus les nuits où il s'éveillait en nage après avoir fait le plus délicieux et le plus troublant des rêves. Il vivait depuis près de 150 ans. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu aucune inclination pour un homme… jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le blond. Et cela l'effrayait. Il refusait de briser leur amitié, de perdre ce lien entre eux. Alors il faisait en sorte de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, quitte parfois à sembler un peu distant avec son jeune ami. 

Henry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre le fit brutalement sursauter. Il alla jeter un coup d’œil dehors : l'orage était là et une pluie diluvienne commençait à s'abattre sur le parc. Il était un peu inquiet pour Gabriel et espérait que le jeune homme ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond poussa enfin la toile à l'entrée. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os mais sourit en voyant le médecin. 

— Bonsoir ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? 

— Je suis arrivé avant la pluie. 

Sans se départir de son sourire, Gabriel se dirigea vers son lit et commença à enlever ses vêtements mouillés. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Henry ne parvenait à le quitter des yeux. Fasciné, il suivit du regard le mouvement des muscles du dos du jeune homme alors qu'il ôtait son tee-shirt. Il finit tout de même par se détourner lorsque Gabriel commença à baisser son pantalon. Une fois en sous-vêtements, le blond attrapa sa couverture et s'en drapa avant de venir rejoindre Henry, assis à la table. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le jeune homme prenait place sur sa chaise que le médecin vit l'hématome sur son torse. Son instinct professionnel reprit le dessus. Il tendit la main pour repousser doucement la couverture, puis effleura la peau violacée. 

— Que s'est-il passé ? 

Gabriel haussa les épaules. 

— Juste un petit accident. Ce n'est rien. 

— Laisse-moi voir. 

Henry approcha sa sacoche et la lampe à huile. Le bleu était assez étendu. Il couvrait pratiquement tout le côté droit du blond. Lorsque le médecin le toucha à nouveau, Gabriel gémit. 

— J'ai quelque chose qui va te soulager, souffla Henry en fouillant parmi ses fioles et instruments médicaux. 

Il sortit de la sacoche un pot d'onguent et lança : 

— Tu devrais te lever, ça sera plus pratique. 

Gabriel obéit et fit partiellement tomber la couverture pour que le médecin puisse le soigner plus facilement. Henry fit bien attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort sur l'hématome alors qu'il étalait consciencieusement la pommade. 

— C'est douloureux ? 

— J'ai déjà connu pire, répondit Gabriel avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules. 

Alors qu'il soignait son ami, Henry avait du mal à faire abstraction de l'envie violente qui lui brûlait les reins. Il se força à ne pas y penser, mais avoir le corps presque nu du jeune homme aussi près de lui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se leva prestement pour aller se laver les mains. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une attirance physique aussi intense. Et il ignorait comment faire pour que Gabriel ne se rende pas compte de son trouble. 

Henry sursauta en sentant une main se poser soudain sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face et plongea directement dans le regard si particulier de Gabriel. La lueur tremblotante de la lampe projetait des ombres sur son visage mais le médecin aurait pu jurer que ses joues étaient plus rouges que la normale. La couverture dissimulait à peine son corps élancé et finement musclé. Il s'approcha un peu plus, semblant hésiter à chaque geste. Henry était tétanisé. Sa raison lui hurlait de fuir, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Et, lorsque les lèvres de Gabriel se posèrent sur les siennes, il crut mourir de bonheur. Il parvint enfin à bouger, glissant sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer plus près. La couverture tomba au sol et, bien vite, les deux hommes s'y allongèrent pour partager une étreinte emplie d'amour et de tendresse. 

_Fin Flashback_

Henry se tortilla sur le sofa, mal à l'aise car ses souvenirs avaient réveillé une certaine partie de son anatomie. Si Alex s'en était rendu compte, il fit comme si de rien n'était. 

— Grand'Pa Gaby n'a jamais parlé de vous à personne avant moi. Il savait que sa famille serait choquée d'apprendre qu'il avait aimé un homme avant son mariage. Et il ne m'en aurait jamais rien dit si je n'avais pas été aussi mal à cette époque-là. Sur le moment, je n'étais pas très sûr que ce qu'il me racontait était la vérité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre son carnet de croquis. 

Alex ressortit le livret relié de cuir de son sac et le tendit à nouveau à Henry. Le légiste hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Il savait très bien quels dessins il allait trouver sur ces pages. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son invité reprit : 

— Il m'a dit qu'il avait dessiné celui-ci après votre première nuit… 

Henry lui jeta un bref coup d’œil avant de reporter son attention sur le croquis. 

_Flashback – Central Park – 20 Août 1932_

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Henry mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il était couché sur le sol, sur une couverture, une autre posée sur lui. Il s'assit et son regard se posa sur Gabriel, assis par-terre à quelques mètres de là, un carnet sur les genoux. Il dessinait avec application, l'air concentré. Il releva les yeux vers Henry et sursauta en rougissant subitement. 

— Bonjour… 

— Bonjour, Gabriel. 

Le jeune homme rebaissa les yeux sur son ouvrage, les joues toujours roses. Henry ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils venaient de passer une nuit merveilleuse. Seulement, ce qu'ils avaient fait était contraire à la morale… et il ignorait ce qui allait advenir maintenant. Alors il s'intéressa à ce que son jeune amant était en train de faire. 

— Que dessines-tu ? 

— Toi… 

Surpris, Henry souffla : 

— Moi ? Je peux voir ? 

— Je n'ai pas encore fini, s'excusa le jeune homme avant de tourner le carnet vers lui. 

Le cœur du médecin bondit dans sa poitrine. Gabriel l'avait dessiné nu, alangui sur la couverture. Ce fut à son tour de rougir. 

— C'est… très réussi… 

Le blond sourit, puis se remit à l'ouvrage. Henry se rallongea. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever alors il resta là, pratiquement dans la position qu'il avait sur le dessin, à contempler son amant pendant qu'il travaillait. Il serait bien temps plus tard de revenir à la réalité et de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette nuit de bonheur. 

_Fin Flashback_

Henry souriait toujours en parcourant les pages du carnet. Tous les croquis que Gabriel avait faits de lui dataient de la semaine qui avait suivi cette nuit-là. Ils avaient vécu une sorte de conte de fées qui avait pris fin brutalement… mais il refusait d'y repenser pour l'instant. 

— Grand'Pa Gaby ne m'a jamais dit de quelle façon vous vous étiez éloignés l'un de l'autre… souffla Alex d'un air songeur. 

C'était précisément le souvenir qu'Henry refusait de laisser remonter. Il s'attendait à ce que son invité l'interroge à ce sujet, mais celui-ci se contenta d'ajouter : 

— Il m'a juste dit qu'il vous avait revu une seule fois. 

Surpris, le légiste fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr du contraire. Alex expliqua : 

— C'est normal que vous ne vous en souveniez pas, vous ne l'avez pas vu ce jour-là. C'était en 1964. Grand'Pa Gaby était dans un taxi, bloqué dans un embouteillage. Et vous, vous étiez en train de faire cirer vos chaussures dans la 6 e avenue. Il n'en revenait pas, vous n'aviez pas du tout changé en 30 ans. Il vous a fixé, espérant que vous le verriez, mais son taxi a fini par redémarrer. Le jour où il m'a raconté cette histoire, j'ai cru qu'il avait perdu la tête… Quand je vous ai vu ce matin, j'ai eu un choc et j'ai compris que tout était vrai. 

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. 

— J'ai moi aussi eu un choc en vous voyant. Vous lui ressemblez énormément. 

— Tout le monde me le dit. 

— Vous avez hérité de ses yeux hétérochromes et de ses cheveux blonds. Même la forme de votre visage, la courbure de vos lèvres et vos fossettes sont semblables aux siennes. 

Alex sembla soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla sur son fauteuil en bredouillant : 

— Je… je devrais… il se fait tard… 

Il se leva précipitamment. Henry l'imita, un peu surpris de sa gêne soudaine. Il attrapa le carnet et le tendit au jeune homme mais celui-ci secoua la tête. 

— Gardez-le. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé que vous l'ayez. 

— Merci… 

Henry le raccompagna jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, Alex lui tendit la main. 

— Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré. 

— Moi de même. 

Le légiste le regarda monter dans sa voiture avec un étrangement pincement au cœur. Il suivit des yeux le véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu au coin de la rue. Il resta là un long moment, le regard dans le vague, puis se décida enfin à remonter. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et reprit le carnet de croquis de Gabriel, parcourant les pages en se remémorant leurs moments de bonheur. 

_***_

Trois jours passèrent. L'enquête sur le meurtre d'Eduardo Castillo était au point mort. Personne n'avait été vu entrant ou sortant de son appartement aux alentours de l'heure du meurtre. Aucune empreinte exploitable n'avait été retrouvée sur les lieux. Rien de particulier sur son téléphone, son ordinateur ou dans ses mails. Et, surtout, le mobile demeurait un mystère. 

Encore perturbé par sa rencontre avec Alexander Crowley, Henry passait ses journées à la morgue. Il n'avait jamais été très sociable et ça l'arrangeait bien que tout le monde lui fiche la paix. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, ses souvenirs et surtout, dans les sentiments que tout ceci avait éveillés en lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour retrouver sa sérénité. Abe rentrait de Miami le lendemain soir. Et s'il le trouvait dans un tel état, il ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter, et surtout de l'interroger. 

Alors qu'il essayait de calmer ses tourments en classant ses vieux dossiers, Henry fut interrompu par le lieutenant Martinez. 

— Du nouveau sur notre affaire ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux de ses papiers. 

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. 

— Rien ! Nada ! À croire qu'en fait, il s'agissait vraiment d'un accident. 

Le légiste réfléchit quelques instants, puis souffla : 

— Je ne le pense pas. Les indices que j'ai relevés sur le corps montrent bien que Castillo a tenté d'agripper les vêtements d'une personne au moment de sa chute. 

— Il a peut-être griffé ses propres vêtements… ou des rideaux ? Proposa Jo. 

— Improbable. Si je me souviens bien, il n'y avait pas de voilage chez lui. Et ce qu'il portait n'était pas du même tissu que les fibres récupérées sous ses ongles. 

— Je sais… soupira le lieutenant. J’espérais juste trouver quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons pas la moindre piste. Je déteste ça ! 

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle finit par s'arrêter et se planter devant lui. 

— Nous devrions retourner interroger Alexander Crowley. 

Le cœur du légiste manqua un battement. Il demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre : 

— Pour quelle raison ? 

— Il était la personne la plus proche de la victime. Peut-être que, sans s'en rendre compte, il est en possession d'une information qui pourrait nous conduire au meurtrier. 

Elle fit un pas vers la porte du bureau, puis se retourna et lança : 

— Vous venez ? 

Il hésita. Il savait qu'il était plus raisonnable de laisser le maximum de distance entre Alex et lui. Pourtant, il crevait d'envie de le revoir. Et cette envie fut plus forte que tout le reste. 

— J'arrive ! 

*** 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les locaux de « Phoenix Games », ils tombèrent sur Alice Perkins, la jeune femme qui les avait accueillis la première fois. 

— Lieutenant, Docteur, que puis-je pour vous ? 

— Nous venons voir Monsieur Crowley. 

— Il est actuellement en conférence téléphonique avec un client. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez attendre dans notre salle de repos. Je vais aller le prévenir que vous êtes là. 

— Merci. 

Elle les conduisit dans une grande pièce équipée de confortables canapés, d'un coin cuisine et de deux petites tables. Trois personnes étaient installées autour de l'une d'elle et semblaient plongés dans une discussion animée dont Henry ne comprit pas un traître mot. Il s'assit dans l'un des canapés alors que Jo restait debout près de la fenêtre, contemplant la rue en contrebas. Henry se sentait fatigué. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi depuis sa rencontre avec l'arrière-petit-fils de Gabriel et, même s'il était immortel, son organisme lui faisait ressentir son mécontentement. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il fut tiré de sa somnolence par la voix d'Alexander Crowley. Lorsqu'il releva les paupières, il vit le jeune homme en train de serrer la main de la policière. Henry prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever pour aller le saluer à son tour. Leurs mains restèrent jointes un peu plus longtemps que ne l'exigeait le geste. Le légiste fit en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard trop troublant de l'autre homme. Il avait peur des réactions et des sentiments qui pourraient s'éveiller en lui s'il plongeait dans ses prunelles si familières. 

Alex les conduisit dans son bureau dont il referma la porte soigneusement. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, il demanda : 

— Vous avez du nouveau ? 

Jo ne répondit pas à sa question. 

— Nous sommes venus vous voir pour vous demander si vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir oublié de nous dire quelque chose au sujet de votre ami Eduardo. 

Henry, qui s'était enfin décidé à regarder leur interlocuteur en face, vit passer une expression fugitive d'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais elle avait été si brève qu'il crut avoir fait erreur et remisa cette observation au fond de son esprit. Alex se frotta longuement la nuque, puis répondit : 

— Je ne pense pas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, tout le monde l'appréciait. 

— Et dans son passé ? Vous nous avez dit le connaître depuis votre enfance. Peut-être qu'une ancienne personne de son entourage avait des griefs contre lui. 

Alex haussa les épaules. 

— C'est peu probable… j'avoue que je ne sais pas grand-chose de ses études universitaires au MIT. Il a pu se faire des ennemis, des gens jaloux de sa réussite. Je ne pourrai pas vous aider à ce sujet. Eduardo restait très discret sur cette époque de sa vie. 

Jo et Henry échangèrent un regard rapide. Si leur victime n'évoquait jamais ses années d'étude, le mobile et le suspect de son meurtre étaient peut-être à chercher de ce côté là. 

— Vous nous avez également dit qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie. Mais il a dû en avoir par le passé ? 

— Il sortait avec une fille au lycée, Melinda, mais elle l'a largué juste après le bal de promo car elle ne voulait pas d'une relation à distance. Et depuis qu'il bossait ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit. 

— Vous avez le nom de famille de cette Melinda ? 

Alex fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait. 

— Matthews, je crois. 

Jo nota le nom dans son calepin. Puis, elle se tourna vers Henry, lui adressant un regard perplexe. Elle reporta son attention sur Alex et lança : 

— Je vous remercie, Monsieur Crowley. Voici ma carte, au cas où quelque chose vous reviendrait. 

— D'accord. 

Ils se levèrent et il les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Alors qu'Henry tenait la porte ouverte à sa coéquipière, il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur la sienne. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son être. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, il abandonna la partie et laissa son regard se noyer dans celui du blond. Une déferlante d'émotions le submergea. Il dut se forcer à bouger pour rompre leur contact visuel et enfin quitter les lieux. 

Une fois dans la voiture, Jo ne mit pas le contact immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers Henry qui fixait obstinément la rue devant lui. 

— Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça. Et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu. 

— Je vais bien. 

— On ne dirait pas. Vous semblez… distant… et pas dans votre assiette. C'est comme si… 

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, ce qui poussa Henry à se tourner enfin vers elle. 

— Quoi ? 

Elle sourit, puis souffla : 

— Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt un homme à femmes… mais il faut bien avouer qu'Alexander Crowley possède un charme indéniable. 

Henry haussa les sourcils, abasourdi. 

— Eh, relax ! Lança Jo, toujours souriante. Les mœurs ont évolué, Doc ! Que vous préfériez les hommes aux femmes c'est votre affaire. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je vous demande juste d'être prudent. Après tout, tant que notre affaire n'est pas bouclée, Crowley fait toujours partie de notre liste de suspects potentiels. 

Sur ces mots, elle démarra enfin, laissant Henry dans la plus grande perplexité. 

*** 

Henry tournait en rond dans son laboratoire, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Ce que Jo lui avait dit était tout aussi perturbant que ce qu'il ressentait pour Alex. Il ne supportait pas que son cœur tente de lui dicter sa conduite. Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme. D'abord, ça avait été sa ressemblance avec Gabriel qui l'avait troublé. Mais maintenant, c'était lui, Alexander Crowley, qui le perturbait et non plus le souvenir d'un lointain passé. 

Henry se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant profondément. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire au sujet du jeune blond. Ni ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter à Abe lorsqu'il rentrerait. Alors qu'il tergiversait sans trouver de solution, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Surpris, Henry se leva d'un bond pour aller ouvrir et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'objet de ses tourments. 

— Alex ? 

— Bonsoir, Docteur Morgan. 

— Appelez-moi Henry, s'il-vous-plaît. Que puis-je pour vous ? 

— Je suis désolé de venir à nouveau vous importuner si tard. Je suis passé à la morgue mais votre collègue m'a dit que vous étiez rentré tôt. Et j'avais encore besoin de vous parler. 

— Entrez. 

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer et se retrouva enveloppé par le parfum agréable d'une eau-de-toilette coûteuse. Le jeune homme portait un jean, une chemise bleu ciel et une veste de costume noire. Il semblait s'être mis sur son 31, comme pour un rendez-vous galant. Ce qui provoqua chez Henry deux réactions un peu trop intenses : jalousie et espoir. La première lui tiraillait le cœur et le second lui fit tourner la tête. Il referma la porte en demandant : 

— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? 

— Je ne serai pas contre quelque chose d'un peu fort. 

— J'ai du Bourbon ou du Cognac. 

— Le premier fera l'affaire. 

Ils se rendirent dans le salon, puis Henry leur servit deux verres. Alex s'était rassit dans le même fauteuil que lors de sa première visite. Son hôte prit place face à lui, attendant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Le jeune homme but une longue gorgée, le regard fixé sur le sol devant lui. Puis il se redressa soudain, posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva. 

— Je suis désolé, c'était une très mauvaise idée ! 

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, Henry le rattrapa par le bras. Alex se figea, dos à lui, tout son corps tendu. 

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, Alexander ? 

Le blond soupira longuement, puis se tourna enfin vers l'autre homme avant de répondre : 

— Parce que depuis notre rencontre, je pense à vous… jour et nuit… Parce que vous me plaisez beaucoup trop… 

Le regard d'Henry se posa sur les lèvres tremblantes de son invité. Et il jeta aux orties ses bonnes résolutions, laissant son cœur dicter sa conduite. Alex ferma les yeux lorsque leurs souffles se mêlèrent, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pour la première fois. Le baiser fut chaste, presque timide. Au bout de quelques secondes, Henry se recula, laissant au blond la possibilité de fuir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alex posa la main dans sa nuque, l'attirant plus près. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut d'une sensualité débordante. Henry laissa sa langue partir à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Un gémissement s'éleva dans la pièce sans qu'aucun ne sache qui l'avait poussé. Une vague de désir enflamma les reins de l'immortel qui ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. 

— Oh Mon… Désolé ! 

Henry reprit pied un peu trop brutalement en entendant l'exclamation d'Abraham. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, son fils avait disparu dans l'escalier, mais le mal était fait. Alex le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Puis, un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur son regard et il s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement. Henry resta là, figé, un peu sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations pour calmer son excitation encore présente. Puis, il descendit rejoindre Abe dans le magasin. Quand il arriva en bas, il trouva son fils en pleine contemplation d'un bibelot quelconque. En l'entendant, Abraham souffla d'un air contrit : 

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. 

Henry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et passa une main sur son visage las. 

— Et moi, je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme ça… 

Abe appuya ses fesses contre le bord de son bureau, les bras croisés et demanda : 

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu aimais aussi les hommes ? 

— Je ne voulais pas… j'avais peur de… 

— Me choquer ? Me dégoûter ? 

Henry se contenta de hocher la tête, mal à l'aise du fait de la situation et du ton employé par son fils. 

— Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que tu n'aies pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me le dire ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te rejeter ? Te faire sortir de ma vie ? Te juger ? 

Le légiste se sentait encore plus mal car son fils avait raison. 

— Il y a autre chose du même genre que tu me caches ? 

— Comme quoi ? 

— Je ne sais pas moi… tu as un autre enfant quelque part… ou alors… je n'en sais rien ! À toi d'être honnête cette fois! 

Henry soupira. 

— Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Abe. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes en général… 

Et il se lança dans le récit de sa relation avec Gabriel et de sa rencontre avec Alex. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Abraham le considéra un long moment en silence avant de souffler : 

— Va le rejoindre. 

— Pardon ? 

— Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu en meurs d'envie alors vas-y ! 

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… 

— Et pourquoi donc ? Ce jeune homme connaît déjà ton secret. Et, d'après ce que j'ai aperçu, ça ne semble pas le gêner de sortir avec un vieux croulant de plus de 200 ans. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? De souffrir ? Ça fait partie de la vie ! Depuis que maman nous a quitté, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi épris qu'aujourd'hui. Alors fonce ! 

Henry n'hésita pas longtemps. Abe avait raison. 

— Tu veux que je t'y conduises ? 

— Non, je prendrai un taxi. 

Il se leva, embrassa son fils, puis alla chercher sa veste, bien déterminé à reprendre le cours de la soirée là où elle avait été interrompue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Henry avait mémorisé instinctivement l'adresse d'Alex lorsqu'il avait consulté son dossier au début de l'enquête. Lorsque le taxi le déposa en bas de l'immeuble du jeune homme, il n'était plus trop sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il sonna à l'interphone et la voix anxieuse du blond répondit : 

— Oui ? 

— C'est Henry. Nous devons parler. 

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et l'immortel crut que l'autre homme refusait de le voir. Puis, la porte se déverrouilla et la voix d'Alex reprit : 

— Troisième étage, porte gauche. 

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant une porte entrouverte. Il poussa doucement le battant avec l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Alex se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et lui tournait le dos. Il avait ôté sa veste qui gisait sur le dossier du sofa. Henry referma la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de souffler : 

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Abraham ne devait rentrer que demain soir. 

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? 

Le légiste fut autant surpris par la question en elle-même que par le ton triste de l'autre homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alex se tourna vers lui, l'air choqué. 

— Abe et moi ne sommes pas en couple. C'est mon fils adoptif. 

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. 

— Votre… fils ? 

Henry lui fit signe de s'asseoir et ils prirent place côte à côte sur le sofa. Il se lança ensuite dans le récit de sa rencontre avec Abigail et de la façon dont ils avaient sauvé, puis adopté ce nourrisson prénommé Abraham. Au fil de son histoire, Alexander sembla se détendre, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque seconde un peu plus. 

— Je pensais… je suis désolé, j'ai cru que c'était votre compagnon… 

— Je crois que c'est naturel, vu que je ne t'en avais pas parlé. 

Henry était passé naturellement au tutoiement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Alex le dévisagea un long moment en silence avant de souffler : 

— Je… j'aimerais savoir… ce qui s'est passé avec Gabriel… votre séparation… 

Le souvenir était douloureux. Pourtant, Henry n'hésita pas à le lui raconter. 

_Flashback – Central Park – Novembre 1932_

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il entendait des rumeurs les concernant, Gabriel et lui. Ils avaient fait très attention à ne pas exposer leur relation au grand jour, mais dans un endroit comme Hooverville, les ragots allaient bon train. Et le fait que le médecin passe beaucoup de ses nuits chez le jeune homme n'était pas pour arranger les choses. 

Henry savait que ces rumeurs allaient finir par leur attirer des ennuis. Alors il avait pris une décision : il devait convaincre son amant de quitter New York. Il ne savait pas encore où ils iraient, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'ils partent le plus loin possible de cet endroit. 

Ce soir-là, après avoir fini sa tournée quotidienne, Henry se rendit directement chez Gabriel. Il n'était pas encore en vue de la petite demeure en tôles qu'il entendit de grandes exclamations qui le firent presser le pas. La scène qui apparut soudainement sous ses yeux lui glaça le sang. Trois hommes rouaient de coups de pied Gabriel, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il tentait vainement de protéger sa tête de ses bras, mais les autres semblaient bien déterminés à l'achever. Sans réfléchir, Henry lâcha sa trousse et se précipita au secours de son jeune amant. 

— Laissez-le ! 

L'un des hommes, un colosse bâti comme une armoire, l'arrêta dans son élan d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Touché au plexus solaire, Henry se plia en deux, le souffle court. 

— Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! Lança l'un des agresseurs. C'est vous qui avez perverti ce gamin ! 

Les trois hommes reportèrent leur colère sur Henry. Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais ses assaillants étaient plus forts que lui. Après l'avoir roué de coups, ils le soulevèrent rudement. Du coin de l’œil, Henry eut juste le temps de voir Gabriel tenter de se relever, aidé par deux femmes du voisinage. Il espérait que le jeune homme s'en sortirait et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire… car il savait que ses minutes étaient comptées. Les blessures que les trois brutes lui avaient infligées allaient le tuer à coup sûr. Ils l'emmenèrent au bord du lac et le larguèrent sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de la berge. Henry savait qu'ils allaient le jeter à l'eau. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'ils le fassent avant qu'il meure. Ils étaient déjà fous de rage à cause de sa relation avec Gabriel. Le voir disparaître subitement devant eux n'allait pas arranger les choses. Et il ne voulait pas que son compagnon souffre encore plus par sa faute. 

Il n'entendait plus qu'un brouhaha de voix indistinctes. Pourtant, au moment où ses agresseurs le jetèrent dans le lac, il perçut distinctement le hurlement d'effroi de Gabriel. 

— HENRY ! NON ! 

L'eau glacée se referma sur son corps. Le choc thermique eut raison de la petite étincelle de vie à laquelle il avait réussi à s'accrocher jusque là. 

_Fin Flashback_

Henry soupira, puis continua : 

— Lorsque je meurs, mon corps disparaît et je réapparais nu dans l'eau, en général dans l’East River quand je suis à New York. C'est ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. 

— Et Gabriel ? 

— Pour tout le monde, et surtout pour lui, j'étais mort. Et finalement, ça n'était pas si mal. Bien sûr, il allait souffrir, mais, au moins, il serait enfin libre de quitter la ville et de repartir de zéro. Je ne me suis pas trop éloigné, m'arrangeant pour le surveiller discrètement durant les jours qui ont suivi. Il était mal en point à cause de ce que ces trois hommes lui avaient fait subir, mais il vivait. Une de ses voisines s'occupait de lui. Elle l'a soigné jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de marcher seul. Et il est parti. Un soir, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la gare. Il est monté dans un train en direction de l'est. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. 

Henry leva les yeux vers Alex et fut surpris de voir des larmes dans le regard du jeune homme. 

— C'est triste… 

— Effectivement… mais il faut voir le côté positif de cette histoire. Si Gabriel n'étais pas parti, il n'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré ton arrière-grand-mère… et tu ne serais pas né… 

Tout en parlant, l'immortel avait posé sa main sur la joue du blond. Son pouce caressa la peau douce, essuyant les quelques pleurs qui y avaient coulé. Alex ferma les yeux, approfondissant le contact. Henry se pencha, capturant ses lèvres entrouvertes pour un doux baiser. Le désir enflamma à nouveau ses reins et, cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne les empêcha de laisser leurs corps se découvrir. 

_***_

Henry s'éveilla seul dans un lit inconnu, bien après l'aube. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la nuit précédente. Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais il se fana bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Alors qu'il allait se lever, son regard tomba sur une enveloppée posée sur la table de chevet où était inscrit son prénom. Soudain inquiet, il la prit et en sortit une petite feuille sur laquelle quelques mots étaient inscrits d'une écriture incertaine. 

_Mon très cher Henry,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Tu as eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me révéler ton plus grand secret. Et moi, je te mens depuis notre rencontre…_

_Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre ? Je n'y croyais pas avant de te rencontrer. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti quelque chose qui m'était encore totalement inconnu. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard, alors même que j'aurais dû te fuir._

_Ma conscience me tourmente. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'en veux terriblement de te faire souffrir. J'espère qu'un jour, tu auras la force de me pardonner._

_Je vais me rendre. Oui, tu as bien lu… Celui que le lieutenant Martinez et toi traquez, c'est moi… J'ai tué Eduardo… C'était un accident… Un terrible accident… Mais ça n'est pas une excuse… À l'heure où tu liras ces lignes, je serai sûrement déjà au poste. Je vais me rendre à la police, mais tu es le seul à qui je veux parler. Je vais leur avouer que j'ai tué Eduardo, le reste, ils ne l'apprendront que lorsque tu seras là. Si tu viens…_

_Alex._

Henry froissa la lettre et jeta la boule de papier à travers la pièce, furieux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était déchiré un peu plus à chaque phrase lue. Une part de lui n'y croyait pas. Il était si en colère qu'il était incapable de réfléchir. Soudain, ce fut comme si les murs de l'appartement se refermaient sur lui. Il enfila ses vêtements à la hâte et sortit en trombes. Il partit en courant en direction de chez lui. Le trajet était long, il manqua se souffle à plusieurs reprises, mais la douleur de la trahison était plus forte que celle dans ses poumons. 

Une fois chez lui, Henry descendit directement au sous-sol. Sa colère s'était transformée en rage. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une éprouvette vide, et la balança à travers la pièce. Elle se fracassa contre le mur, bientôt rejointe par d'autres ustensiles, des livres et tous les objets sur lesquels il pouvait passer sa fureur. Les débris de verre jonchaient le sol lorsque la silhouette d'Abraham se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

— Henry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? 

Il ne répondit pas, entièrement consumé par sa rage, continuant à envoyer valdinguer ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce. 

— Henry ! PAPA ! 

Le mot hurlé par son fils le figea sur place. Soudain vidé de toute force, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Abe s'approcha, s'agenouilla près de lui et l'attira dans ses bras. 

— Chut… je suis là… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé… 

Il fallut de longues minutes à l'immortel pour se ressaisir. Et lorsque ce fut fait, il contempla d'un œil vide le capharnaüm qu'était devenu son laboratoire. 

— Parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît. 

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis souffla : 

— C'est lui… le tueur… 

— Alex ? 

Henry s'assit, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, ignorant les morceaux de verre coupants incrustés dans le tissu de son pantalon. Il lui raconta ce que le jeune homme avait écrit dans sa lettre. 

— Tu devrais aller le voir. 

— Non ! Je ne peux pas… ça fait trop mal… 

— Tu veux vraiment que ça se termine comme ça ? Après tout, il dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident… 

Henry secoua la tête et enfouit son visage entre ses bras croisés. Il entendit Abe soupirer profondément. 

— Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais à ce point… Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller le voir, écouter toute l'histoire. Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux. 

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Sa colère s'était totalement évanouie et il savait que son fils avait raison. Il devait faire face à Alex, même si ça le faisait souffrir. 

— Je vais y aller… seul… 

— Ok. Mais, rappelle-toi que je suis là si tu as besoin. 

_***_

Henry poussa la porte du commissariat avec appréhension. Alors qu'il traversait les bureaux, il croisa le regard de Jo. La jeune femme s'approcha, l'air inquiet. 

— Vous allez bien ? 

— Non. Où est-il ? 

— En salle 1. Il ne veut parler qu'à vous. 

— Je sais. 

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte puis s'excusa : 

— Je n'ai pas le droit de couper les caméras et les micros. 

Il haussa les épaules. Cela lui importait peu que tout le monde sache qu'il avait couché avec le coupable. Durant le trajet, il avait tenté de se blinder afin de ne pas souffrir plus. Pourtant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il croisa le regard abattu d'Alex, ses bonnes résolutions flanchèrent. Il entra et s'assit sans un mot. 

— Merci d'être venu. 

— Je t'écoute. 

Il avait fait de son mieux pour garder un ton froid et neutre, mais savait que sa voix avait tremblé. Alex baissa les yeux sur ses mains, menottées à la table devant lui. 

— La veille au soir, Eduardo m'a demandé de passer chez lui le lendemain matin pour discuter de quelque chose d'important. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il semblait perturbé, mais apparemment, personne d'autre ne s'en était rendu compte. Il était environ 5h30 quand j'ai pris ma moto pour me rendre chez lui. Je préfère l'utiliser quand il fait beau, j'évite ainsi les embouteillages. Quand je suis arrivé à l'appartement, Eduardo venait de se lever. On est allés sur la terrasse pour discuter. Là, il m'a dit qu'il… qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi… J'étais surpris, choqué même. Depuis toujours, je le pensais hétéro. Il m'a avoué être bisexuel, avec une préférence pour les femmes. Il avait eu quelques aventures avec des hommes mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. J'avais un peu de mal à le croire… 

Il s'interrompit, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. 

— Il est devenu entreprenant… Il m'a coincé contre la rambarde et a tenté de d'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussé d'abord doucement… mais il a insisté. Et lorsque j'ai essayé de rentrer dans l'appartement, il m'a agrippé le bras un peu trop violemment. J'ai voulu me dégager… Je l'ai poussé en arrière… Il a trébuché sur une caisse en bois qui se trouvait là… J'ai essayé de le rattraper… 

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il revivait la scène. Henry aurait voulu fermer son cœur mais il en était incapable. 

— C'était un accident ! Je te le jure ! 

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé la police ? 

— J'ai pris peur… d'un seul coup, je me voyais tout perdre : ma vie, mes amis, ma société… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai fui aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis retourné chez moi et c'est quand j'ai enlevé mes gants de moto que j'ai réalisé… je n'avais laissé aucune empreinte… aucune preuve de ma présence… je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'espérais que ça passerait pour une chute accidentelle ou un suicide… 

Henry se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Alex. 

— J'en ai assez entendu ! 

— Henry ! 

Il sortit de la pièce, sourd à ses supplications. Il aperçut Jo qui approchait, mais accéléra le pas et quitta rapidement le poste. Le cœur meurtri et l'esprit embrouillé, il marcha sans but pendant des heures. À la nuit tombée, il se retrouva sur les berges de l’East River, là même où il réapparaissait à chacune de ses morts. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là lorsque la voix d'Abraham retentit derrière lui. 

— Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici. 

Henry ne répondit pas. Tout son corps et son cerveau semblaient anesthésiés. Abe reprit : 

— Le lieutenant Martinez m'a appelé et m'a tout raconté. Elle était inquiète pour toi. 

— Je vais bien. 

— Ne me mens pas, s'il-te-plaît. 

— Tu as raison… je ne vais pas bien… mais je ne peux rien y faire… je vais devoir vivre encore et encore avec cette douleur… 

— Ne peux-tu lui pardonner ? Après tout, c'était un accident. 

Henry eut un rire sarcastique. 

— Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Je lui en veux pour… non, en fait, c'est à moi que j'en veux… 

— Pour quelle raison ? 

— J'ai cru que je pourrais être à nouveau heureux… Je me suis fait des illusions et, si je souffre, c'est uniquement de ma faute. 

Abe posa une main sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea d'un geste brusque. 

— Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plaît… j'ai besoin d'être seul… 

Lorsque l'aube se leva sur New York, Henry n'avait pas bougé, toujours figé dans sa douleur. 

_***_

Le procès fut rapide : Alex avait plaidé l'homicide accidentel et le juge l'avait condamné à un an de prison ferme, plus parce qu'il avait menti à la police que pour l'homicide en lui-même. Il se trouvait à présent incarcéré à Rikers, dans le bâtiment des peines de courte durée. 

_***_

_Un an plus tard_

Henry s'adossa au mur, le regard fixé sur la porte en métal toujours close. Il consulta sa montre à gousset pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis cinq minutes qu'il était là. Puis, il finit par croiser les bras, impatient. 

Enfin, le battant s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt gris. Le cœur d'Henry se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'il détaillait celui qui venait de sortir de la prison. Alex ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il jetait des regards à droite et à gauche, apparemment incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'il avait regagné sa liberté. Soudain, il se tourna dans la direction où se trouvait Henry et se figea. Leurs regards se soudèrent un long moment. L'immortel sentit son corps se réchauffer. Il s'avança d'un pas au moment où Alex traversait la rue pour le rejoindre. 

— Bonjour, Henry… je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour… 

— Bonjour, Alex. Tu as l'air en forme. 

— Ça va pas trop mal pour un ex-taulard, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

— Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. 

Le blond lui jeta un regard abasourdi et bredouilla : 

— Je ne… pourquoi ? 

— Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé tomber. 

— Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus vouloir m'approcher. Je t'ai menti… je t'ai trahi… 

Henry soupira, puis hocha la tête avant de reprendre : 

— J'ai juste besoin de savoir une chose. 

— Laquelle ? 

— Ce qui se passait entre nous ? Est-ce que c'était aussi des mensonges ? 

— Non, je te le jure. Je t'aimais… je t'aime toujours… même si je sais qu'on ne pourra plus être ensemble… 

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Pendant un an, il avait lutté contre ses sentiments, refusant d'admettre que son amour pour Alex était plus fort que cette épreuve. Et puis, au fil des mois, il avait fini par accepter ses sentiments. Et il s'était pris à espérer pouvoir tourner la page… pouvoir repartir à zéro avec celui qui avait ravi son cœur. 

Comme il restait silencieux, Alex souffla : 

— Ils m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour prendre un taxi, je vais… 

Henry le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord tendu, le blond finit par rendre le baiser, son corps souple pressé contre celui de l'autre homme. 

*** 

Alex triturait le bas de sa veste, nerveux. Henry lui attrapa les mains en souriant. 

— Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. 

— Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir ? 

— Tu sais, si j'ai réussi à te pardonner, c'est un peu grâce à lui. Tu verras, il est parfois un peu ronchon, mais c'est un amour quand il veut bien. 

— Qui tu traites de ronchon ? Lança la voix d'Abraham depuis l'intérieur du magasin. 

Henry se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon : 

— Et il a l'ouïe très fine. Viens ! 

Il prit la main du plus jeune et l'entraîna dans la boutique d'antiquités. Abe les contempla un long moment en silence, l'air sérieux. Henry lui adressa un regard noir et secoua la tête. Il sentait Alex de plus en plus mal à l'aise à côté de lui. 

— Arrête de le torturer ! 

Abe resta silencieux quelques secondes de plus avant de se fendre d'un immense sourire. Il s'avança vers le blond, la main tendue. 

— Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Du moins d'une façon un peu plus… normale… 

Alex serra sa main en souriant à son tour. 

— Moi de même. Et merci de m'avoir invité à dîner. 

— Vous rendez mon père heureux, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Venez, tout est prêt là-haut ! 

Abraham avait dressé le couvert sur la terrasse. Il faisait doux pour la saison et le repas était succulent. Henry ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années, voire des décennies. Il contempla en silence ses deux amours tandis qu'Abe racontait à Alex des anecdotes à son sujet. Il avait encore du mal à croire à son bonheur, surtout après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Il tendit la main, attrapant celle de son compagnon et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Alex lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Abe qui s'était lancé dans un récit haut en couleur des exploits de son père à l'époque des hippies. Tout était parfait. Même s'il était conscient que rien ne durait éternellement, à part peut-être sa propre vie, il était heureux. Et, à cet instant précis, rien d'autre ne comptait. 

**Fin.**


End file.
